When Bunny Met Fox
by Queequegg
Summary: Nick hated romantic comedies for being so predictable. Take two characters who don't get along, put them in your trope of choice and watch them fall for each other. If only it were that easy. -Nick and Judy have a movie night. Post-Zootopia drabble.


**When Bunny Met Fox**

* * *

Movie nights were a common occurrence on the evening before a day off. Being partners, their schedules typically lined up and as soon as their "weekend" - whenever it happened to land - finally rolled around, they were always eager to relax in each other's company.

It had been Judy's turn to choose and Nick had been less than subtle over his displeasure for her "lovey-dovey" pick. With more teasing and groans than usual, they had finally settled in to watch at Nick's apartment. Donned in comfortable clothes and popcorn bowls in hand, they situated themselves on the relatively small - but perfectly sized for the two of them - couch.

Nick didn't want to admit it, but the main reason he was so opposed to romantic movies was that they made him feel vulnerable. He worked very hard every day to suppress the transforming feelings he felt towards his rabbit partner and sitting beside her while he watched the characters on the screen profess their undying love for one another was like torture.

If only life were that easy, if all it took was a paw placed haphazardly on the other's and instantly, they would be staring into one another's eyes while the sky lit up around them with fireworks. But unfortunately life wasn't that easy. Looking past the simple concern of ruining the best friendship and partnership he'd ever had, there was the simple logistical issues of being different species.

It wasn't completely unheard of, they were a society of mixed species living together after all. But even then, it wasn't very common. Nick had set his sights to keep a running tally of any cross-species romances during his daily patrol of the city. So far in the few months he'd been looking, he had noted a whopping total of 8 different couples that had been interspecies, and of those, none of them crossed the predator/prey division. It seemed that even he and Judy's friendship was out of the norm when it came to a predator and their once natural prey.

And then there was Judy. The beautiful little determined rabbit beside him who broke just about every stereotype out there. Not only had she become the first rabbit police officer, but she had made it to her mid 20's without getting married or having yet a single kit. According to the way her mother complained over the phone, it was practically unheard of for a rabbit. She had gone on a few dates over the year and a half they had been friends, but even then it had been only by request of her mother. As far as Nick could tell, she was purely focused on her career and didn't seem to have much interest at all in finding a mate.

So he had concluded that being her best friend was plenty. He could go on loving her silently from beside her. Which had honestly worked out okay thus far, except for the last few movie nights, as it seemed Judy had found a sudden interest in romantic comedies.

He let out a sigh as he watched the couple on the screen, the girl-hedgehog and the rather funny looking guy-hedgehog stumbled about in their blossoming friendship. Any minute now, they'll be some cheesy music playing as they both end up in some compromising position. Feeling bashful and completely unaware of the growing affections of the other. _Guh, so predictable_.

He absentmindedly rubbed the side of his neck as he held back another sigh.

"Is your neck bothering you?" Judy piped up from beside him.

Nick's paw fell from the mentioned spot, he hadn't even realized that he'd been rubbing the sore muscle. A remnant from a rather large suspect that had very much not wanted to be taken in for questioning earlier that day. "I didn't even realize, must have tweaked something when I had to wrestle that warthog into the car."

"Here, let me see if I can rub out some of the tension." Judy offered in what seemed a completely innocent way, her eyes never really leaving the screen.

She reached out toward the offending joint, but their height difference was proving a challenge, causing Nick to lean awkwardly down towards her.

"Why don't you just lay down." She suggested next, grabbing his lone throw pillow from beside her and placing it in her lap.

Nick hesitated briefly, something about laying in her lap seemed so much more intimate than their typical touches and closeness. But as he studied Judy's face, still actively watching the interactions on the flickering screen, he decided that he was overthinking things.

Instead, he countered with one of his casual-flirty responses and plopped his head down on the fluffy pillow. "How can I pass that up?"

He heard the scoff Judy made under her breath at his remark and felt more at ease. Snuggling down into the soft pillow, he wrapped his arms comfortably around it, stretching out his hind legs and tail across the length of the couch.

As soon as he made himself comfortable, her tiny paws went right to work at the side of his neck, now openly laid out before her. It wasn't very often that Nick received such gentle calming touches, the kind that were aimed at making one feel relaxed. Over the years, his physical interactions with other mammals had gone from getting slugged by someone he was in the midst of hustling, to getting slugged by someone resisting arrest. Hell, even Judy tended to swat him when he damn well deserved it. It had been a very long time since he'd felt gentle loving touches, even the hugs that Judy dished out were not as often as he would have liked.

Surprisingly, her petite paws were rather adept at massaging his strained muscles. And he could feel himself calming almost immediately.

"Is this helping?" She asked quietly from above him, the warmth of her breath ghosting over the sensitive hairs at the tips of his ears.

"So much better." He managed to mumble from his blissful state.

As his strained muscle loosened up, she continued her ministrations, tracing along the length of his neck and up to his head. Stroking his thick fur in a petting like fashion that was simultaneously soothing and pleasurable.

With a sigh he felt his eyes drift closed as she ended her exploratory path and landed between his ears, a place that to another fox, was known as anything but casual. She lazily continued to scratch the sensitive area, her tiny blunt claws combing circles through his hide. It took all of his will-power to prevent his hind leg from twitching in response.

Had his mind been properly functioning, he would have realized that her ministrations had moved from aiding his pain to purely pleasure. And he might have decided that it was perhaps encroaching on stepping over their boundaries of friendship. _But maybe for rabbits, it wasn't as intimate of a gesture to scratch between another's ears_ , he reasoned with himself. Because honestly, he was rather enjoying it and much too relaxed to care.

Until the moment when he let out a low sound that could only be described as a moan. And not just any moan, but the low rumbling sound associated with desire. With an audible snap, he shut his jaw before another sound could accompany it, and he felt Judy's paw jump back in response.

Quickly, he detangled his limbs from around the pillow that laid in her lap and pushed himself up and off of it at a such speed, you'd have thought there was a fire. With his back half still sprawled across the length of the couch, he pushed up on his front paws to get a good look at the rabbit beside him. His eyes were wide and his ears flattened with nerves as he searched her features for some kind of reaction.

His heart was thumping from panic and he briefly wondered if the reason Judy's ears stood at attention was because she could hear it. His mouth felt dry and he stumbled for words to explain that he hadn't meant to make such a sound, hadn't dared to insinuate that the gentle caresses she had laid on him were anything more than friendly, but was unable to form his argument.

Still searching his brain for a good explanation, he looked closer at Judy's small face, and watched the way her pink nose quivered. If he wasn't going crazy, it looked as though she might possibly be blushing, the grey and white fur of her cheeks was rosey with warmth.

 _She's probably embarrassed_ , his mind reasoned with him, his young naive partner probably had no idea what she had been doing to him. But as he continued to watch her, his own muzzle not even a foot away from her face, he noticed the way she nibbled on her bottom lip. It almost seemed flirtatious.

The silence hung around them like a thick fog and he was unable to plan his trek because of it. Until finally, she cut through with her voice, soft and vulnerable. "Did you like that?"

The question caught him off guard, and he realized he must have a look of panic across his features, because she seemed to lose just a bit of her nerve as her violet eyes bore into his own. Instead, she silently lifted her eyebrows to emphasize her question.

Still unable to find his voice, he responded with nothing more than a soft nod.

This seemed to refuel her earlier courage and her questioning stare turned into an impish grin, before she delicately leaned forward with a paw reaching up towards his ears once more. Asking as she approached, "Like this?"

He pushed himself up off his hands, letting his rump fall back onto his folded legs beneath him capturing her arm mid-movement as he shifted positions.

"My…" He finally managed to speak, though the words quivered on his tongue. "...a fox's ears are very sensitive."

Releasing the arm he had halted, he watched Judy's face shift again, unable to decipher her reaction.

"I know." She whispered, and he suddenly realized the look was mischievous.

And that's when it hit him, or his nose to be exact. He closed his eyes, taking in a long whiff, wanting to confirm what he thought he had smelled. The scent that he knew only as Judy's; the mixture of hay and earth and wet fields of lavender, had shifted. There was now a distinct musk of what was unmistakingly recognized as desire emanating from her entire body.

His eyes snapped wide once more and he noticed she had leaned in closer to him, body heat radiating off her, making her scent waft through the air in the small room, attacking his senses.

"Judy?" He squeaked out in such an unmanly way that he'd most likely be embarrassed about it once his sanity returned. "Is that…? Are you…?"

He cut himself off when the thought of actually voicing the words 'Are you turned on right now?' became ludacris. And instead he searched her eyes for answers. He was met with her large violet orbs, already half-lidded and still in her perch beside him, she uttered the response he could have only ever hoped for.

"Nick, just kiss me already."

His heart stopped, of that he was sure. It had been steadily increasing in beats since she had started her caressing, but at the bomb-drop of those words, it definitely forgot how to function for a full second. Now that it was working again, the little blood left for his brain was screaming at him to do something, anything.

Many options flew past as he tried to determine which path was best. Asking the question, 'I'm sorry, what did you just say?' was honestly at the top of his list, but another look into Judy's lust-filled eyes, another whiff of her scent surrounding him, assured him that he had not heard wrong. And that assurance was all the fuel he needed.

He reached out to lay his big paws on her cheeks, rubbing the velvety softness with the pad of his thumbs. And in return she did not flinch or even squirm, but let her eyelids fall closed. The rest of him followed and his lips met with hers in a crash of excitement.

It was clearly the first time either of them had kissed a member of another species, but the awkwardness from their differently shaped muzzles was only temporary, and with a few tilts they had found an angle that worked for both of them. A small moan from the rabbit in his arms, confirming this fact.

Judy kissed just like she did everything else, with the determination to be the best. She moved up onto her knees in front of him to be more at his height, the same gentle paws from before wrapping up behind his head, with tiny claws combing through his short fur at the base of his ears.

Leaning into Judy's eager mouth, left Nick lightheaded with a breathless sort of delight. The room felt like it was spinning and Nick's heart like it could explode right out of his chest. An errant thought suddenly left him realizing why they used fireworks in all those sappy movies.

He let his paws wander from the perch on her cheeks, to slide down her back, one wrapping around the middle of her petite frame and pulling her even closer against him. The other gently cupping the back of her head, so small it was dwarfed beneath his fingers.

Judy's kissing intensified and when he felt her lips part against his, he welcomed the warmth of her tongue into a dance with his own. Her's was so tiny in comparison to his own, but that did not hinder what she could with it in any way. Just then, it brushed across his lower lip making a shudder run down his spine.

Suddenly in a moment of clarity, he broke apart from her, tipping back just far enough to look into her eyes. "Careful." He stammered between heavy breaths. "My teeth are sharp."

"I'm not afraid." Was her only response, before her lips slammed back into his, claiming him again. The force caused him to fall back onto his tail, and he situated himself better to sit up. All the while Judy moved to straddle his lap while staying up on her knees, so as not to lose any height. To offer herself over to him in such a way, to place her trust completely in him, it was quite possibly the hottest response she could have had.

After another heated battle of tongues, she broke contact with a satisfying smack, leaning back breathless and all smiles.

With mere inches between them, she pawed at the hem of his shirt and wasted no time pulling it up over his head, causing his ears to flap back as she tossed it aside. In return, he helped her remove her own top, leaving behind the cozy sports bra she favored.

Her silvery grey fur shifted into a creamy white right at her center, and he leaned down to lap at the side of her neck where the two colors met, pulling forth another moan from her throat.

Sitting back slowly he eyed her reaction, verifying that he hadn't gone too far, but he could read only bliss on her features. His paws landed lightly back at her hips, where she now sat in his lap. Leaning into him, she nuzzled her chin into the lighter tuft of fur at the front of his chest, leaving behind a trail of teensy kisses before sitting back to smile up at him again.

"God, Judy." Nick managed to breath out some kind of response to what he was feeling. _Say something nice_ , his mind instructed him, and soon he followed up with a shakey. "You're so beautiful."

"Oh Nick," Her head tilted to the side, ears hanging long behind her, a look of pure adoration. "...my handsome fox. I didn't think you would ever make a move."

"You've been _waiting_ for me?!... to… to make a move?" His eyes flew wide and his heart skipped another beat as he watched the fur near her eyes crease with mirth. "Since _when_?!"

"Since a while now… since I realized you felt the same way." Her eyeline flickered down and she stared into the couch before admitting the next part. "But I've had feelings for you since Christmas."

His mind leapt back to months earlier for any memories of the holiday he had harbored. He quickly scanned for any evidence of when her feelings had shifted. Their gift exchange? The office party? The vixen who had caught him under the mistletoe that night at their favorite pub, tossing back drinks and celebrating? Shaking the thoughts aside, he focused back on the now. That was a mystery he could solve another time.

"Why do you think I keep suggesting all the romantic movies?" She teased, tossing an ear back in the direction of the film still playing behind her.

"Really?" Nick had to laugh, could she have been any more subtle? "You expect me to pick up on your seduction clues from some random chick flick?"

"This movie _..."_ She protested with exasperated look, gesturing at the screen. "...is about an interspecies couple that started off as friends who didn't get along at first. Had you stopped complaining long enough to watch, I thought you might take the hint."

Nick leaned around her small frame to examine the couple kissing on screen. Sure enough, that funny looking hedgehog was actually an echidna. "Well, what d'ya know." He felt the quirk of his lip rise.

Judy playfully smacked at his chest. "Even the massage was not enough to get your attention. Seriously Wilde, I think you're off your game. If a gal has to tell you to kiss her, you're missing your cues."

He had to nod in agreement, before letting his tone go serious as he dipped his snout down to look into her violet eyes. "To be fair, I never dreamed it possible. I never thought a bunny like you would go for a fox like me."

"You're the most important mammal in my life, Nick. That's all that matters." This time it was her soft paws on either side of his cheeks.

"And you're mine." Nick replied simply before Judy kissed him delicately on the tip of his muzzle.

Gathering up his courage, he put on his most genuine and humble smile to ask, "Would you like to continue this in my bedroom?"

With another sparkle of lust in her large eyes she grinned in return. "I thought you'd never ask."

He stood from the couch, his paws under her rump and her legs hooking around his hips. Holding her slight weight with little effort, he carried her to his bedroom, the popcorn and movie left forgotten. Perhaps tomorrow, with Judy as his lover by his side, he would be more willing to give it a fair chance.

End

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not gonna lie, at least once, I considered naming this 'Nutflix and chill'.**

 **Ok, so maybe this was a weak excuse to make these two kiss. I'll admit it. Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it!**

 **~Quee**


End file.
